The Last of My Family
by Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3
Summary: Sesshomaru is restless and goes out for a walk late at night and comes across something unexpected.  ONE SHOT.  REPOST.


**A/N: I originally posted this 8 years ago. So, this is just a simple repost.**

"The Last of My Family"

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

The young demon lord knew that this was a bad idea but he didn't care. He needed to be alone and he wasn't going to get that if remained within the confines of the palace.

The Demon Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru, was out wandering around in the forest surrounding his palace in the middle of a rainy night. Even though he was dressed head to toe in white, it was nearly impossible to see him because of the new moon.

The rain and the darkness fit his mood rather nicely. The demon lord rarely ever let anything get to him since his father had died. Many powerful demons were always watching and waiting for the younger demon to show some kind of weakness. But Sesshomaru was aware of their plans and took great precautions to prevent this from happening, he hadn't even cried at his own father's funeral even though a small part of him was buried with the former dog lord.

The young man had a great respect for his father and he wasn't about to let any lower demons have his father's lands. Sesshomaru, being the last of his bloodline, was all alone in protecting them.

Secretly, he had wished for a brother or even a sister to help him on his quest. There had been rumors of his father actually bearing a child with his human mistress but they were only rumors.

Sesshomaru had met the woman twice; once via his father's wishes and the second to inform her of the death of her lover. The woman looked so very frail that it was doubtful she would've even survived birthing a half demon. His own mother had died in this fashion with her second child, who died as a result, and she had been a full-fledged demon.

He didn't like reminiscing because it made him upset. He remembered all of the sorrow he had suffered through in his lifetime. The demon lord was forced to keep all of this pain inside for fear that others would take advantage of him.

He was the last of his family and it would be him who would have to rebuild it. He would have to avenge his father's death. He would have to protect his father's lands that were now his own lands.

The young lord snorted as he thought about the sword resting on his hip. The Tenseiga, a sword that couldn't cut but instead revived the dead, healed the wounded, and cured the sick. In his position, it was truly a worthless piece of metal. But, knowing his father, there must be some reason he was given the sword.

Sesshomaru was starting to feel the mud from the forest floor seeping into his boots. It had already dirtied his pants almost to his knees from all the walking he'd been doing in the dark. His hair clung to his face so he used a clawed hand in order to tuck it behind his ears.

Suddenly, his boot caught on something and almost tripped the demon lord. Sesshomaru caught himself with such grace that only a demon could possess before going face down into the muddy forest floor. After quickly regained his balance, the demon looked back at what had made him trip. Through all the rain and the mud, it was almost impossible to smell what it was and it was also hard to see because of the darkness and it was buried into the mud.

Sesshomaru was curious as to what exactly it was so he pulled the thing out from the mud. If the demon lord knew how to lose his cool, he probably would've when he pulled the battered body from the mud.

It looked like a small human boy lying face down in the mud, probably no older than ten but could easily pass for younger. He was most likely an orphan. The practically naked child was most likely dead judging by the angle of his head which rolled around a little too freely. Sesshomaru could see his chest was caved in and his arms and legs were broken because of the weird angles they bent at. The long black hair was caked in mud and blood.

The twisted naked mass of flesh and mud was laid back down on the ground, face up this time. The creature looked so pathetic lying there and Sesshomaru was oddly reminded of himself. Broken and bruised and left to die without anyone who cared.

The demon lord was unsure how a normal human child could get so close to his palace without being killed sooner. Feeling sorry for the small creature and having nothing better to do, Sesshomaru began straightening out the child's limbs and pushing broken bones into place with great delicacy.

He sat back to admire his handy work. Sesshomaru wondered if a lower demon had dragged the body out here to make it look like his barriers were weak but there were no marks that suggested that. The child had also been killed recently for there was still some color in his cheeks.

This creature reminded him of his father's mistress. He had the same frail form but his skin was much more tanned than hers. There was too much mud on the creatures face to see if they looked alike.

He then snorted at the child. No human had he ever paid such attention to, not even his father's mistress. The demon steeled himself and turned to walk away when he felt something strange.

Looking down, he could feel the Tenseiga pulsing at his hip. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and continued to walk away. The sword only pulsed more furiously as he discarded the child.

The young demon lord stopped and glanced back at the creature. Could it be that Tenseiga wanted him to resurrect this child? Was this what his father wanted him to do? Was this the reason he was given this sword, to bring this boy back to life?

Sesshomaru turned around and withdrew his inheritance. The rain, the mud, and the forest itself seemed to vanish and there was only himself, the boy, and the creatures from the underworld. These were easily destroyed.

As he sheathed his sword, the boy inhaled sharply and his eyes popped open. He then promptly rolled over and started coughing up mud and dirt. Sesshomaru watched with a stoic expression throughout the display.

Pushing himself up to his hands and knees, he tried to wipe some of the vomit from his mouth but only succeeded in making himself dirtier. He then spit on the ground and grumbled.

The boy's eyes then landed on Sesshomaru. They were a sharp violet color which, on the right person, could make someone cower in fear. The lord could see the fire in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" spat the kid as he attempted to stand up.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the kid. He just simply turned and walked away from the child. He didn't have any uses for a human boy.

"Wait a minute, you bastard," the boy choked out as he stumbled after the demon.

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment and he heard the boy lean against the tree, gasping for air. "You should leave this area before you are killed again," he advised without turning around.

He could still hear the boy panting and the demon lord could practically feel the boy's stare on his back. The boy must be the type that hated others talking down to him. Sesshomaru kept seeing more similarities between them now that the boy was talking.

He took another step when the boy growled at him. "No, my mother told me to come here and I'm not going turn back now!" he shouted.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the boy. He was supporting himself on a tree and panting hard. He also seemed unfazed with his lack of clothing.

But the boy's face is what caught the young lord's attention. The rain had washed away some of the dirt giving a clearer view of features that were completely hidden before. He looked like he had walked through hell yet the will to fight was still burning in his violet eyes. He'd seen that look before in the eyes of his own father but the color reminded him of a certain woman.

No, that was impossible.

"It was my mother's dying wish that I come here and I intend to keep my word! Nothing is going to stop me!" he shouted.

The boy had piqued the dog demon's curiosity. "How well can you walk?"

The boy seemed caught off guard by the question. His anger ceased for a moment from the confusion.

"Answer me, boy," demanded the demon lord.

The boy pushed off from the tree to walk towards the demon but only stumbled back into the mud. Humans really were pathetic.

The demon lord grabbed the boy's shoulder roughly and hoisted him up over his shoulder and then took off towards his palace. If he got there before daybreak, then maybe no one would see him take a human into his palace.

Sesshomaru entered the palace the same way he had snuck out, over the balcony in his private chambers. The boy kicked and screamed in rage the entire way.

He threw the boy down onto the floor of his chambers. "Be silent, no one can hear you anyway," he demanded.

The boy went silent for a moment and took in his surroundings. A look of horror crossed his dirt stained features as he saw the bed chamber. He then bent his head and his body shook.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow when he smelled tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"You're one of those demons, aren't you?" The boy shifted his position on the floor in order to restore some form of modesty.

The demon lord was confused by the words spoken by the heap of flesh and bones in front of him.

"You brought me here so you could use my body for your own sick and twisted pleasures. I know you're type," he choked out.

Again, if Sesshomaru hadn't been an expert at keeping emotions bottled up inside then he would've been mortified at this statement. Instead, he was only slightly insulted that this child would think that the Lord of the Western Lands was into little boys.

The fierce child that he had found was trying to fight tears right there on his floor in front of him. But he'd seen many a demon break down worse than this child, the lord was mildly impressed because he wasn't shaking in fear.

"No, I am not like that. I wanted to see your face clearly," the lord explained. "Go in there and wash up."

The boy's eyes had slightly adjusted to the darkness and he could just barely make out a door over on the far wall. He hobbled over to it and realized that it was still ajar slightly.

"Do not think of escaping. There are no other doors in that room. Now be quick," the lord ordered.

The boy disappeared behind the door. Moments later the sound of water being dumped over his head could be heard. The demon scanned the room in order to find something for the child to cover himself with as well as addition clothes to replace his wet ones.

Sesshomaru had removed his haori when he heard the boy come out from the wash room. It was obvious that he was trying to be quiet but the demon's keen ears could still hear the bare feet touch the ground. The demon lord had his back turned to the boy but he could tell he was holding something.

The sun began to spill into the dark room indicated that it was now sunrise. Sesshomaru froze as he could sense that the boy lift something over his head and bring it down.

The demon reached out a hand and grabbed the object which turned out to be a brass candle stand from the wash room. Sesshomaru used the stand to flip the boy over his head and across the room. He happened to land just in front of the dog demon's bed.

Quickly, Sesshomaru dashed and grabbed the boy roughly from behind. The demon lord gathered the boy's small wrists and held them in one hand behind his back. He then used the other hand to push the boy's head into the bed. It was quite a compromising position.

Just then, the door groaned to signal that it was being opened. Sesshomaru's servant, Jaken, hopped in and his eyes bugged out at the scene in front of him.

The struggling boy ceased his movement when the young lord snarled at the servant. "Get out right now!" he roared.

Jaken jumped and hurried out of the room as fast as possible but not before tripping over his own feet. Sesshomaru continued to growl until the door shut.

"I knew you were one of those people who liked little boys," jabbed his captive.

Sesshomaru looked around at the boy and was about to shout at him too until he saw something peculiar. There were two dog ears poking out between his fingers and the boy's hair was now white instead of black.

"What's wrong? Don't want to screw a little half demon boy?" he jeered.

The young lord had been now to almost never show emotion but this was something that came out of nowhere. Sesshomaru's was twisted into rage, confusion, and shock.

The little half demon in his grasp started to laugh at him.

"Who are you?" growled the older demon.

"None of your damn business."

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the boy and repeated, "Tell me who you are or I'll rip your arms off."

The boy squirmed a little as the demon continued to tighten his grip. "InuYasha!" he finally shouted.

Sesshomaru growled. "Do not play games with me, brat!"

"My name is InuYasha. Now let go you pedophile!"

The young lord released the child and backed off. "Put some clothes on," he ordered pointing to some garments that he had found.

InuYasha walked towards them and picked up the haori on the floor. It was old and way to big for him. The half demon slipped it on and tied a sash around his waist. The faded blue haori reached down to his knees and the arms were much too long.

Sesshomaru watched the boy's movement. He was somewhat impressed with the boy. He wasn't cowering in fear of the older demon's power but he didn't seem all that smart either. It was very impressive because the boy looked so frail and weak, especially now that he was wearing the demon lord's clothes.

"InuYasha, eh? Who gave you that name?" Sesshomaru thought out loud without realizing it.

InuYasha looked at the other demon in confusion. "I don't know. I guess my mother gave it to me."

Sesshomaru looked at the boy again and glared at him. His eyes were now a golden honey color instead of the violet they had been before.

"What was your mother's name?" Sesshomaru demanded more than asked.

InuYasha gave the demon an angry look. "Why the hell do you care? You're a demon."

The demon lord took a step towards the half demon, growled, and then flexed his claws in a deadly fashion. Then, because it would have the desired effect, looked towards his bed.

"Her name was Izayoi."

Sesshomaru almost did a face fault right then and there. So the rumors of his father's half demon child were true. The little boy whom he had found face down in the mud was his little brother. It was actually one of the most ironic situations he'd ever been in.

"Do you have a name or shall I just call you master?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

The demon lord paused for a moment, at a loss for words.

"Well, obviously we both know what you're going to keep me here for. I'm also not strong enough to beat you but that's not going to keep me from trying. So, are you going to tell me your name or not?" the half demon explained.

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

That meant something to the little half demon because his eyes widened.

"My father was the Lord of the Western Lands until he died. Mother said I should come here to his family," InuYasha mumbled to himself.

One thing all older siblings love to do is torture the younger ones. Sesshomaru had to contain the smirk when an idea struck him to further disgust the little half demon.

"My father was also the Lord of the Western Lands," the young lord said.

The look of pure disgust on little InuYasha's face was well worth it. Then dread came across his face as he sank to the floor and whimpered.

"You're sicker than I thought you were," he mumbled with a sob.

Sesshomaru walked over and towered over the little boy in front of him. He then knelt down so they could be on a similar level.

"You're jumping to conclusions. I have no interest in little boys," he explained as he manipulated his little brother's body into getting him to stand.

InuYasha was frightened at how easily this demon, who was supposedly his older brother, could just move his small body. This was going to be horrible; his mother had sent him to his father's palace just to be his brother's whore.

The little demon had never been more afraid of anything than when his brother kneeled in front of him.

Sesshomaru examined the boy up close for the first time. He was nothing but skin and bones and he wasn't that smart either. He'd have to start some serious training if his half demon brother was going to help him fight off any challengers for his lands.

"What are you going to do to me?" the little demon whimpered.

Sesshomaru stood up to look down at the boy. InuYasha was short too, just a little past his brother's waist. This would be a challenge to change the little light weight into a demon that would be feared by anyone who mentioned his name.

"You're an abomination, half human and half demon," the demon lord said sternly.

InuYasha felt himself go numb.

"However, you are no ordinary abomination. You have the blood of the Lords of the Western Lands flowing through your veins. This blood should be able to overpower your weak human blood and you shall become strong regardless."

The little demon looked up at his brother in confusion.

"I am going to keep you here but not as my whore. You are going to become strong or die trying. I refuse to let anyone taint our family's reputation. Do you understand?"

Sesshomaru could see the information being processed in the half demon's little brain. He smiled a toothy grin and nodded.

"Good, now let me ex-"

Sesshomaru was cut off when his younger brother threw himself at him and gave the demon lord a hug. Tears of joy sprang forth from his eyes as he clung to his brother.

The young lord looked at his brother in shock for a moment but, for the first time in a long time, his expression softened. He smiled and then embraced his younger brother for the first time.

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed reading this story. I actually read through this one before reposting it so I remember what happened in it. Which is not what I did with "The First Meeting". Anyway, please REVIEW and thank you for reading. ^_^**


End file.
